Something is wrong with this three
by sorangoh
Summary: Three strange siblings helps L with his work and made some new friends on the way.
1. Chapter 1 A Trip to England Gone Bad

**Chapter 01: A Trip to England Gone Bad**

~Hotel~

Mom: We are going out now. Regina, take care of your siblings while we are gone. Do not sleep too late. Do not make too much noise. Do order some food if you are hungry. Brush your teeth before going to sleep. No sweets, chocolate and ice cream before bed.

Regina: Yes, mom

Mom: Be good. If you need anything remember to call us.

Kids: Yes, Mom

Dad: Come on dear, let's go. They will be fine.

Mom: Remember Kids! (Got push out of the hotel room by Dad)

The minute they left the room...

Jonathan: Hey! What are we suppose to do again sis?

Regina: Make sure we don't wake up with police around.

Jonathan: Now why will they do that?

Regina: Because you were making too much noise.

Rebecca: Exactly. Remember that time when you sang "Mary had a little lamb" with a microphone. (Walk to the kitchen)

Regina: Don't remind me. Our neighbor thought we were killing some one and called the police. I got into trouble because of you.

Jonathan: Oh come on, it can't be that bad.

Regina: I got grounded because of you!

Jonathan: Come on, it was only three hours.

Regina: Not three hours Jon! Three weeks!

Rebecca: (Walk out of the kitchen) Calm down sis. Here, have a ice cream (pass Regina a cup of ice cream, and walk back into the kitchen)

Regina: (eats the ice cream)

Jonathan: While you are in there, get me a cup of ice cream.

Rebecca: (shout from the kitchen) Get it yourself!

Regina: Bring out all the Goods! We are going to watch a movie!

Rebecca: (shout from the kitchen) I am not an octopus, you know!

Regina: Jon, go help your sister.

Jonathan: Then what are you going to do sis?

Regina: I have to get the movie ready.

Jonathan: Really? What movie are we watching?

Regina: Barney and his three friends

Jonathan: What!?

Regina: I haven't even see what show are there. So how do you expect me to know?

Jonathan: I don't know?

Regina: *sigh* Just go do it.

Rebecca: (shout from the kitchen) Hello? Help is needed here.

Jonathan rash to kitchen to Rebecca while Regina find for something to watch.

After a while, they settle down and watch their show. Half way through the show, they fell asleep.

~six in the morning~

The phone rang.

Jonathan: (answer the phone) Hello?

?: We are the police. We called to inform you that something happen to your parents.

Jonathan: Oh well, that's nice. (hang up)

~A few hours later~

-Knock Knock-(the knocking continue for 15 time)

Regina: (got fed up, open door and shout at the person) What do you want? Some people are trying to sleep here!

?: We the police and we are here to inform you that your parents are dead.

Regina: What you want us to do?

Rebecca: What is going on? (rub her eyes)

Police: Kid do know what we are trying to tell you here? Your parents are dead, there not coming back.

Regina: (roll her eyes) I know what being dead means. What do you expect us to do? We are just kids. Plan their funeral? Bring them back to life? Cry?

Police: No. We didn't think that you would take it so calmly.

Regina: Well what do you want us to do? Cry? That won't bring them back to life, now will it?

Police: No, it will not. But aren't you a little upset for the lost?

Regina: *Tilt head* Yes I am a little upset. But crying is not going to bring them back.

Jonathan: Hey what's going on?

Regina: Mom and dad is dead.

Jonathan: But dad promise to teach me how drive.

Regina: Jon that was a lie.

Police: Do you have anyone you know that you stay with?

Rebecca: But can't we stay here after all we still three day left?

Police: Its to dangerous for you kid to be alone.

Jonathan: Do you even care of our safety?

Police: We are the police we care about everyone's safety.

Regina: Then where are we going?

Police: To the orphanage.

Jonathan: Do we have to go to a orphanage?

Police: It's for the best.

Regina: So what now?

Police: Now you guys go and pack your bags and we will bring to the nearest orphanage.

Jonathan: But I don't wanna!

Rebecca: It's for the best.

They ended up packing their bags and follow the police to the orphanage.


	2. Chapter 2 The Orphanage

**Chapter 02: The Orphanage**

~A week later~

An old man and the orphanage staff are discussing about an artistic strange boy.

Staff: Yes, I think he will fit in your orphanage. He made a lot of beautiful sculpture. He made a exact model of the great wall of China and even statue of liberty but in a smaller version of course.

Old man: May I see some of his work?

Staff: of course! In fact he is working on another sculpture right now.

~Orphanage playground~

Old man: Is that him?

Staff: Yes. Jonathan, come here for a while.

Jonathan: (Covers in mud, get up and walk over to the staff) yes?

Old man: Hello Jonathan. I'm Quillish Wammy.

Jonathan: (Wave frantically at Quillish with mud flying every where) HI!

Quillish: Hello (smiles down at Jonathan) can you show me some of your sculpture?

Jonathan: Sure! (grab Quillish's hand and pull him to his sculpture) Here! Look! This is the great wall of China! Oh! And this is my family... (suddenly look down sadly)

Quillish: (pat Jonathan's shoulder) I'm sorry for your lost...

Jonathan: It's okay. I still have my sisters. Speaking of my sisters, would you like to meet them?

Before Quillish have the time to answer Jonathan, Jonathan already pull him to a room.

Jonathan: (bust through the door) Hey sis! Rebecca! I made a new friend!

Regina: (Using the laptop with back facing Jonathan and Quillish) That's nice...

Rebecca: (lying on her bed facing the same direction as Regina, doing Regina's math

homework while listening to music) Good for you bro...

Jonathan runs out to finish his art work.

Quillish: What are you girls doing?

Regina/Rebecca: (Look up at the same time) Nothing~

Quillish: (Look at the laptop Regina is using and recognize that the things on the screen is all L's personal work) Where did you get all this information from?

Regina: No where~

Regina quickly try to close the laptop but was too late as Quillish pick it up to examined it.

Quillish: This are all of L's work. How did you get excess to it?

Regina: I have no idea what you are talking about.

Quillish: You hacked into L's laptop didn't you?

Regina: Maybe~

Quillish walks over to Rebecca to see what she is doing. He picked up one of the completed worksheet and examined it. Once he is satisfy he put it down and walk out of the room to talk with the staff.

Regina: (Stares as Quillish walked out of the room) My laptop!

Rebecca: I'm sure he will return it to you. I hope...

Regina: What if he doesn't!?

Rebecca: Well...then maybe you can start doing your own work.

Regina: But I don't like doing my work! It's boring!

Rebecca: Oh and doing other people's isn't?

Regina: Yup!

Rebecca: (sigh) Come on let's go find that man and bro.

Regina: Wait what about my work?

Rebecca: I finished it already.

Regina: That's good!

Rebecca: No thanks to you!

Regina: I don't care. Let's go look for them now. (Walk out of the room)

Rebecca follow Regina out of the room to find Jonathan and that man who took Regina's laptop.

~Orphanage's office~

Staff: All of them? I thought you only want Jonathan. What made you change your mind?

Quillish: They all have potential to do great things.

-Knock knock-

Staff: Come in.

Regina, Jonathan and Rebecca walked in.

Regina: You called?

Staff: Yes. This man here is Quillish Wammy. And he would like the three of you to be transfer to his orphanage.

Rebecca: So you want us to pack our bags now?

Quillish: If it is possible, I would like you three to be transferred today. So that I can show you around tomorrow.

Regina: Yeah, sure. Why not. See ya.

The three siblings walk out of the room to start packing their bags.

~Their room~

Jonathan: What is so special about his orphanage?

Regina: Who knows.

Rebecca: Maybe his orphanage have people like us.

Jonathan: You mean like their parents are also murdered?

Regina: No. She meant like your art skills and all.

Rebecca: Exactly. I mean they won't transfer us without a reason. Why us? We don't hang out with all those people here.

Quillish: Are you guys ready to leave?

Regina: Yup!

Jonathan: Wait! Where is my phone?

Rebecca: You are holding it.

Jonathan: Oh.

Regina: Okay, now we are ready.

Quillish: This way (lead them to his car and drive him to his orphanage)

After 4 hour of car ride, they finally arrived with a very pissed off Regina and Rebecca.

Quillish: Welcome to my orphanage. This way I'll show you to your room.

Quillish bring them to a large corridor and ask them to wait for a while. He walk over to a door and start knocking it.

?: Come in.

Quillish: (Walk into the room) L, are you aware that someone had been hacking into you computer?

L: Yes. Some of my work have been changed. Unfortunately, I was unable to find the person responsible.

Quillish: I found the person that is responsible for that.

L: Who is it?

Quillish: A 11 year old girl. (pass L the laptop) She used this laptop to hack into yours.

L: How was she able to do it? (On the laptop that was given to him not long from Quillish.)

Quillish: I have no idea. But if you want you can ask her she is just outside.

L: Bring her in.

Quillish walk out of the room to find the three of them are missing.

Meanwhile with Regina, Jonathan and Rebecca.

Rebecca: I don't think we should leave without telling him anything.

Regina: It's fine. We left a note on the door.

Jonathan: You mean this note? (pull out the note)

Regina: Ye- Jonathan! Why did you take it?

Jonathan: I am helping them clearing the rubbish on the door.

Regina: Well, in that case, we better head back.

The three of them turn back.

Regina: where are we?


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting New Friends

**Chapter 03: Meeting New Friends**

Rebecca: I'm guessing this is the Kitchen.

Jonathan: Well~ That's great! I'm hungry!

Rebecca: Hey! Look! Chocolate!

Regina: Where!?

Rebecca: In that guy's mouth.

Regina walk over to the guy and look at him with puppy dog eye's.

?: What?

Regina: Chocolate~

?: You want some?

Regina noded.

?: Well you can't have any. They are mine.

Regina started to make puppy wimping sound.

?: Fine! (give Regina one bar of Chocolate)

Regina: Thank you!

?: You guys are new here right? I've never seen you before.

Rebecca: Yes. We just arrived 40 minutes ago. I'm Rebecca, that is my sister Regina an-

Jonathan: HI! I'M JONATHAN! NICE TO MEET YOU! (grab the guy's hand and shake his hand violently)

?: LET GO OF ME!

Rebecca: Let him go before his hand drop off.

Jonathan: Oh! I'm so sorry! (let go of his hand)

?: Anyway, I'm Mello.

Jonathan: Mello. Yellow. Gello. Hello. Bello.

Rebecca: (sigh) He is going to get himself killed.

Regina: No kidding (While eating her bar of chocolate)

?: Hey Mello do you want to play video games with me?

Regina: What game?

?: Who are you?

Regina: I'm Regina, this is Rebecca and that is Jonathan. Who are you?

?: I'm Matt. Want to play?

Regina: What game?

Matt: Mario kart.

Regina: (grin) Okay, are you ready to lose?

Mello: Ha! Matt losing to a girl! That I've got to see!

Matt: Oh, you think you can win?

Regina: Not think. I know I'm going to win.

Matt: (chuckle) We'll see.

~After the game~

Matt: ...I can't believe it. I've lost.

Regina: Yay! I win! (grin)

Rebecca: Ha! Told you my sis will win! Now give me your chocolate!

Mello: She must have cheated! There is no way Matt could have lost!

Regina: Hey. (poke Rebecca) Where is Jon?

Rebecca: … (look around) Not here?

Regina: ...We're in trouble aren't we?

?: Who are you two?

Regina: I'm Regina

Rebecca: And I'm Rebecca.

?: I'm Near.

Rebecca: Did you see my brother? He is slight taller than me. He wear glasses.

Near: I saw someone like that with Mr Wammy.

Regina: Oh great we're dead.

Jonathan: Hey! I found...what's his name again?

Quillish: Where have you been? I was so worried when I couldn't find you.

Rebecca: We left you a note saying that we were going to the toilet but bro took it along with us and by the time we know that he took the note we were lost and found Mello eating chocolate. Then Matt came in and ask if Mello wants to play with him, but end up playing with my sis-

Regina: Which I won! (grinning from ear to ear)

Rebecca: (rolled her eyes) Yeah. Yeah

Quillish: Well that's okay. As long as you are fine. Follow me, I'll show you to your room.

They follow him to their room after saying goodbye to Mello, Matt and Near.

Rebecca: We're not in trouble are we?

Quillish: No, I'm just glad you are fine.

Regina: When are we getting our tour?

Quillish: Tomorrow morning.

Regina: Morning!?

Quillish: Yes.

Regina: The morning is evil...

Quillish: Well, we will talk tomorrow. (walk to his room)

Rebecca: Well, it is late. We should probably go to bed. Good night.

Everyone went into their room and sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 In the Middle of the Night

**Chapter 04: In the Middle of the Night**

Regina: Rebecca! Get up! (Shaking Rebecca violently)

Rebecca: (Smack Regina in the stomach)

Regina: Ow! (Smack Rebecca back in the arm)

Rebecca: Ow! Why did you hit me!?

Regina: Because you hit me!

Rebecca: Well you disturb my sleep so I shall disturb your breathing.

Regina: But I need my laptop back!

Rebecca: We will talk about it in the morning... (roll over to the other side of the bed)

Regina: Wake up! I need it now!

Rebecca: Go get bro to help you...

Regina: Okay (Walk off to Jonathan's room to wake him up) Wake up Jon!

Jonathan: Huh? Who? What? What?

Regina: Wake up! Wake up!

Jonathan: Okay... (rolled over to the other side of the bed and fall back asleep)

Regina: Wake up! Wake up!

Jonathan: Huh? Is breakfast ready mommy?

Regina: (Stare at Jonathan for a while and then smack him)

Jonathan: Oww! Why did you hit me mommy?

Regina: I'm going to strangle you to your death!

Jonathan: Hmmm... That's great...

Regina: (grab Jonathan's shoulder and violently shake him) WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!

Jonathan: Why wake me up? I was having a very nice dream!

Regina: I don't care! Wake up!

Jonathan: You can't make me.

Regina: (Smack Jonathan)

Jonathan: Okay Okay! I'm awake!

Regina: Great! Come on! (drag him back to Rebecca's room. Point at Rebecca) Wake her up!

Jonathan: NO!

Rebecca: SHUT UP!

Jonathan: Okay!

Rebecca: GET LOST! ALL OF YOU!

Jonathan: But there is only two of us!

Rebecca: SHUT UP AND GET LOST BEFORE I GO TO THE KITCHEN AND TAKE THAT KNIFE!

Jonathan: Okay Okay gezz... Wait which knife are you talking about?

Rebecca: Sis pass me my bag.

Regina: Which bag?

Rebecca: The red one.

Regina: Okay. (Pass Rebecca the bag)

Rebecca: Thanks (Grab the bag and take out the masking tape)

Jonathan: What are you going to do with that sis?

Rebecca: Nothing~ (Pull some out and paste over Jonathan's mouth)

Jonathan: (Remove the tape) I can't talk properly with the tape.

Regina: I think that is the point.

Rebecca: Exactly!

Jonathan: Oh okay! (put the tape back on)

Regina: Come on! Let's go get back my laptop!

Rebecca: I don't have a choice do I?

Regina: Nope!

Rebecca: (Sigh) Fine...

Regina: Lets go!

Rebecca: Do you even know where it is?

Regina: Yup! I can track it down with my handy dandy hand phone! And seeing as it is the middle night everyone should be asleep and we can easily get it!

Rebecca: (Sigh) Well, let's hurry so we can go back to sleep.

Regina: Yay! Lets go!

~Regina, Jonathan and Rebecca is outside the room where Regina's laptop is kept.~

Regina: Soooo who wants to go first?

Rebecca: Not me.

Regina: Thank you for volunteering yourself Jon. Good luck!

Jonathan try to open the door but it is lock.

Jonathan: (take out the tape) It's lock!

Rebecca: Then just pick the lock! (push Jonathan aside and pick the lock) There! It's opened!

Regina: Ok Jon. Good luck.

Jonathan: (pout) Fine...

Jonathan: (goes in, look around and saw someone looking at him.) Err...Hi?

?: What are you doing here?

Jonathan: I'm trying to finding the wash room to... wash my hands?

?: In the middle of the night?

Jonathan: Yes?

Regina: (comes in) Hey Jon have you found my laptop yet? (saw someone else in the room) Oh...err hi?

?: (rise eyebrow)

Jonathan: She is my sister Regina, and she my guide back to my room?

Regina: Yea that's why I'm here. To bring him back to his room.

?: Oh really? Then what was it about a laptop?

Regina: Nothing~

Rebecca: Have you found your laptop yet? I'm sleepy. I want to go back to sleep~

?: (look at the three of them with a rise eyebrow)

Regina: ...We're in trouble aren't we?

?: What do you think?

Regina: We're not in trouble?

Jonathan: You're giving us cake aren't you?

Rebecca: Bro, put the tape back on.

Jonathan: ...Fine. (put back the tape)

?: Just go back to sleep.

Regina: Then can I have my laptop back?

?: Why do you need your laptop so late at night?

Regina: I can't sleep.

?: (frown) Your 11. You need your sleep. You can have your laptop back in the morning.

Regina: (frown and fold her arms) And your what 16? Don't you need to sleep too?

?: No. I have insomnia.

Regina: (rise eyebrow) Oh and what makes you think I don't have insomnia?

?: Your medical result shows that your not suffering from insomnia.

Regina: ...Are you L?

?: (shock but hides it) What makes you think I'm L?

Regina: (rise eyebrow) You don't care about your looks, you have insomnia, you have my laptop, you've seen my medical result...do I need to continue?

L: You are correct. I am L.

Regina: That's good. So can I have my laptop back?

L: Tomorrow. Go to sleep. Your sibling are already asleep.

Rebecca is sleeping on L's bed and Jonathan is sleeping on the floor.

Regina: ...Fine. Promise you'll return me my laptop in the morning.

L: (nods) I promise, I'll return it to you in the morning.

Regina: Ok than, Good night L. (curl up on a chair and fall asleep)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05: The First Day in a New Orphanage**

Rebecca woke up seeing a stranger sitting at the edge of the bed staring at her.

Rebecca: Ah! (smack the stranger)

?: (Shock) What's that for?

Rebecca: Who are you!? What are you doing here!?

Regina: (Got up and have a very scary look on her face) What's that for?

Rebecca: Wake up call?

Regina: Wake up call? I'm going to kill you.

Rebecca: Now now. If you kill me there will be nobody to do your dirty work for you.

Regina: What dirty work?

Rebecca: Your homework? Clean the room?

Regina: (chuckle darkly) I can do my own homework. And I can get Jonathan to clean my room.

Rebecca: But you won't be able to do all of them correctly, you will end up being lazy anyway. Plus do you think that bro will clean your room or play with your stuff?

Regina: Fine. You will live to see another day.

Rebecca: Back to my question. Who is he!?

Regina: Oh, he is L. Say hi, L.

Rebecca: Wait L. You mean that guy that mom and dad used to work with and the guy that you were _helping_ while I do your dirty work? (Glare at Regina)

Regina: Yup

Rebecca: Oh... I'm sorry for smacking you, L.

Jonathan: Mhmm so noisy...

Regina: Wake up Jon!

Rebecca: Didn't Quillish say he is bring us on a tour?

Regina: Oh no! He is going be so worried! Hurry Jon! Before he find us missing!

Jonathan: Hmm... That's great

Rebecca: Bro, we are going skate boarding without you.

Jonathan: I'm awake!

Regina: Great! Let's hurry before he worries!

Regina, Jonathan and Rebecca rush out of the room but just before the stepping out of the room, L stop them.

L: I have already inform him that you are in my room.

Regina: Why didn't you tell us earlier!?

L: (Ignore Regina) Anyway, you guys should get ready.

Rebecca: Okay. Let's go sis, bro.

Jonathan: Wait! Where are we going? What about the skate boarding?

Regina: It's a lie Jon.

Rebecca: It's to wake you up

Jonathan: Now I don't know what to believe in anymore.

Rebecca: Trust me, if we don't hurry we will be in trouble.

They got ready and wait at L's room for Quillish. After a few minutes, Quillish enter the room. Quillish brought them to dinning room for breakfast. After breakfast the three siblings got their tour.

Quillish: This is the end of the tour. Here is your time table. (hand out their timetable) Everybody need a alias. So please think of one.

Rebecca: Hmm... I'll be Hikari. It means light.

Jonathan: Kishiko sounds nice.

Regina: I'll be Tsukiko.

Quillish: That's all. Enjoy your weekend.

Hikari: Thanks

Quillish left the three siblings in the game room and went doing his own stuff.

Tsukiko: I can't believe I have to study.

Hikari: What's the different? I mean we study when we were in Singapore too.

Matt: (enter the room) Regina. I want a rematch.

Tsukiko: It is Tsukiko. Not Regina.

Matt: Fine. Tsukiko, I want a rematch.

Tsukiko: Okay. Since I have nothing better to do. Get ready to lose.

Tsukiko and Matt started playing while Kishiko walk off somewhere else and Hikari take out a book to read.

Tsukiko: Ha! I win again! Can I go now? I win you like 10 times already.

Matt: No! You cheated! There's no way you can win all the time!

Tsukiko: Oh stop being a sore loser and let me go.

Hikari: To be exact you are a sore loser too.

Tsukiko: Oh shut up!

Hikari: You shut up first!

After a while of arguing, Matt decided to step in.

Matt: Now now girls don't fight.

Tsukiko/Hikari: (both turn to Matt) Shut up! (look at each other)

Tsukiko: The nerve of some people!

Hikari: Exactly! Interrupting us like that!

Matt: What did I do?

Kishiko: (walk back in the game room and pat on Matt's shoulder) Don't worry they are just like that.

Matt: How did you survive living with them?

Kishiko: Living with who?

Matt: With your sisters.

Tsukiko/Hikari: How did he survive living with us!? Shouldn't it be how we survived living with him!?

Matt: Huh?

Tsukiko: Do you know how hard is it to live with him!?

Hikari: Do you know how many times we got in to trouble because of him!?

Matt: ...It can't be that bad. Well not as bad as Mello.

Tsukiko: How about this. We'll exchange Kishiko with Mello for a day, then at the end of the day we'll see who's worst.

Matt: Who's Kishiko?

Tsukiko: Oh right! We haven't told you yet! Jonathan's name is now Kishiko, and Rebecca's name is now Hikari. So do we have a deal?

Matt: Haha! It'll be a piece cake! It's a deal!

Tsukiko: (grin) Good~ How about making it a little more interesting? If we win you'll have to do whatever we tell you to do, and if you win we'll do whatever you tell us to do, for a whole week.

Matt: Ha! That'll be a very win! Get ready to do everything I want!

Tsukiko/Hikari: (grin) Good luck Matt~ (left to go find Mello)

~In a hallway~

Mello is walking down the hallway looking for Matt.

Hikari: Hey Mello!

Mello: Oh hello. Rebecca and Regina right?

Tsukiko: Yep! But I'm now Tsukiko, Rebecca is now Hikari And Jonathan is now Kishiko.

Mello: That's great. Have you seen Matt?

Tsukiko: Yes.

Mello: Well where is he?

Hikari: Well let's just say he sold you away?

Mello: WHAT!?

Hikari: I think you should go talk to him.

Mello: MATT?! (stomp off to find Matt)

Tsukiko: Why did you tell him that?

Hikari: It's fun?

Tsukiko: ...Fair enough. Let's go see the show.

Hikari: Yea, let's go.

~Outside Matt's room~

Mello is hitting on Matt's door.

Mello: LET ME IN MATT! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!

Matt: CALM DOWN MELLO! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!

Mello: THEN OPEN THE DOOR!

Matt: THEN CALM DOWN FIRST!

Mello: LET ME IN FIRST!

Matt: NO! CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT I DID!

Mello: YOU SOLD ME ALWAY!

Matt: WHAT?! I DID NO SUCH THING!

Mello: (stop hitting the door) You didn't?

Matt: No I didn't! Please believe me!

Mello: (turn towards Hikari) You lied to me?

Hikari: Noo?

Mello: (glare at Hikari) You lied to me!

Hikari: Well he kinda did.

Mello: (rise eyebrow) How?

Tsukiko: Tomorrow you're going to spent the day with us.

Mello: Why?

Hikari: We made a deal with Matt. We exchange Kishiko with you for a day, then at the end of the day we'll see who has a worst day. So it's kinda same as selling you away.

Mello: (glare at Matt) Matt.

Matt: It's just for a day! Nothing more! Please don't hurt me!

Mello: (sigh) Fine.

Tsukiko: Look at it this way, he's going to spent the day with Kishiko.

Mello: (rise eyebrow) So?

Tsukiko: (smirk) You'll see. Now we should go to sleep. We all have a long day tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6 A Day with Kishiko

**Chapter 06: A Day with Kishiko**

~At the hallway~

Hikari and Tsukiko is walking down the hallway when they see Matt playing his game boy.

Hikari: Hey Matt, what are you playing?

Matt: Oh I'm just playing Tetris while I wait for Kishiko.

Tsukiko: But Kishiko is still asleep.

Matt: Then I just wait for him to wake up.

Tsukiko: ...Matt, you do know that Kishiko can easily sleep until 1 to 2pm right?

Matt: (sigh) I'll have to wake him up right?

Hikari: Yep!

Matt: Can the two of you wake him up for me?

Tsukiko: Hmm...let me think...Nope! What about you Hikari? Do you want to wake him up?

Hikari: Hmm...Nah he can do it on his own.

Mello: Just leave him here. Let's go, I'm hungry.

Mello walks away.

Tsukiko/Hikari: Bye Matt and good luck!

Run to catch up with Mello.

Matt: (sigh and keep his game boy)

Matt walks into Kishiko's room and trys to wake him up.

Matt: (shakes Kishiko) Wake up.

Kishiko: (roll over to the other side of the bed)

Matt: Hey wake up Kishiko!

Kishiko: (contiunes sleeping)

Matt: ...(leaves the room, comes back with a cup of water and pour it on Kishiko)

Kishiko: (gets up) Hey! What's that for!?

Matt: It is to wake you up. Come on. Go get ready of breakfast.

Kishiko: Okay... (Lie back down and fell back to sleep)

Matt: (Shake him) Wake up!

Kishiko: (Gets up) Yea okay... (walk out of the room)

Matt: Finally...

Before Kishiko can even reached the door he falls to the floor.

Matt: (Rush to Kishiko's side) Are you okay?

Kishiko: (snore)

Matt: (Sweat drop) What time did you sleep late night?

Hikari: (Walks to Kishko's room when she see Kishko on the floor) So... having trouble waking my brother up?

Matt: Yes.

Hikari: Do you need some help?

Matt: No. I got it under control.

Hikari: Whatever you say. (walk away)

Matt: Wait! How do I wake him up?

Hikari: You do it like this... Bro! Wake up! (kick Kishiko)

Kishiko: (shock awake) Huh!? What!?

Hikari: There you go!

Tsukiko: (walks up to Hikari) Come on! We still have to get my laptop back!

Hikari: (sigh) Coming, coming.

Mello: Come on! Hurry Up! Or we're not going to get your laptop!

Tsukiko/Hikari: Okie doki~ Bye~ (leaving with Mello)

Matt: ...So what do you want to do?

Kishiko: But what about Breakfast?

Matt: ...Do you know what time is it?

Kishiko: ...9am?

Matt: (shake head) It's 12pm. You missed all the pancake.

Kishiko: Nnnoooooo! My pancake! My precious precious pancake! (looking upset) Why didn't you wake me up!? WHY? I trusted you!

Matt: I tried! But you won't wake up!

Kishiko: Oh well. I still have my lungs...oh wait, no I mean lunch. We're having pancakes for lunch right?

Matt: Err...yeah...sure?

Kishiko: (smile happily) Great! So what do you want to do?

Matt: How about some video games?

Kishiko: Okay!

Matt: Great, what do you want to play?

Kishiko: Mario.

Matt: Mario Kart?

Kishiko: No. Just Mario.

Matt: You know it's a one player game right?

Kishiko: Yep! I want to watch you play.

Matt: ...Are you sure?

Kishiko: Yes, I am sure.

Matt: Okay then.

~Matt's room~

Kishiko: (jumping along with Mario) jump Mario, no wait go back, jump jump, don't touch that monster, oh no Mario no don't die! Nnnoooo! Mario's dead!

Matt: SHUT UP KISHIKO, HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO PLAY IF YOU KEEP DISTURBING ME!

Kishiko: I'm sorry. I promise I won't disturb you anymore.

Matt: Thank you.

~Few minutes later~

Kishiko: (jumping along with Mario) jump Mario, jump jump, don't touch that monster, no wait go back, oh no Mario no! Nnnoooo! Mario's dead!

Matt: (throw the controller at Kishiko) THAT'S IT! YOU PLAY!

Kishiko: Okay~

~after 2 to 3 try~

Kishiko: Yay! I win!

Matt: (playing his game boy) Hmm...that's great...

Kishiko: Let's play Mario kart.

Matt: What is with you and Mario?

Kishiko: What's wrong with Mario? It's fun!

Matt: Whatever. It's lunch time, let's go.

Kishiko: Okay~

~Dinning hall~

Kishiko: Hey! Where's all the pancake!?

Matt: Just eat a sandwich! (shove a sandwich into Kishiko's mouth)

Kishiko: (takes it out) But there's veggie in it!

Matt: Eat it, it's good for you.

Kishiko: But I don't wanna!

Matt: EAT IT!

Kishiko: No!

Matt: EAT IT OR I'LL KILL YOU!

Kishiko: Ye-yes sir. (starts eating)

Tsukiko, Hikari and Mello walks in.

Tsukiko: Wow, it's not even one day and you want to kill him already.

Matt: He is very irritating.

Hikari: (grin) Yep~ Lesson learned.

Matt: (nod) I should have learned it earlier. It would have save me a lot of pain.

Mello: (grin) Oh? Sounds like someones not having any fun~

Matt: (glare) Shut up Mello. And what about you? What have you been doing?

Tsukiko: (grin) Why don't you just spend the rest of the day with us?

Matt: B-but the bet...

Tsukiko: Just forget about it. It's better if you just hang out with us before you really kill Kishiko.

Matt: Okay.

They spend the rest of the day having fun.


	7. Chapter 7 A Day with Mello

**Chapter 07: A Day with Mello**

~10 am in Tsukiko's room~

Hikari: Sis, wake up!

Tsukiko: (wakes up and glare at Hikari) What do you want!?

Hikari: Do you want your laptop back?

Tsukiko: Yes.

Hikari: Do you want to get out of bed?

Tsukiko: No.

Hikari: To get your laptop back?

Tsukiko: ...Fine.

Hikari: Then get up. We'll get it after Breakfast.

Tsukiko: (sigh) Fine... (gets out of bed and get ready for Breakfast)

Hikari: Hurry up sis. We have to meet Mello remember?

Tsukiko: Ya ya, I'm done. Let's go.

~At the hallway~

Hikari and Tsukiko is walking down the hallway when they see Matt playing his game boy.

Hikari: Hey Matt, what are you playing?

Matt: Oh I'm just playing Tetris while I wait for Kishiko.

Tsukiko: But Kishiko is still asleep.

Matt: Then I just wait for him to wake up.

Tsukiko: ...Matt, you do know that Kishiko can easily sleep until 1 to 2pm right?

Matt: (sigh) I'll have to wake him up right?

Hikari: Yep!

Matt: Can the two of you wake him up for me?

Tsukiko: Hmm...let me think...Nope! What about you Hikari? Do you want to wake him up?

Hikari: Hmm...Nah he can do it on his own.

Mello: Just leave him here. Let's go, I'm hungry.

Mello walks away.

Tsukiko/Hikari: Bye Matt and good luck!

Run to catch up with Mello.

~At the dinning hall~

Tsukiko: (while eating) Err...Mello? Do you have anything you need to do today?

Mello: No. Why?

Tsukiko: We have something we need to do and because of the bet you'll need to follow us...

Mello: ...It's not something girly is it?

Hikari: No, sis just want her laptop back.

Mello: Roger took your laptop?

Tsukiko: Who is Roger?

Hikari: Mr. Wammy took sis's laptop.

Mello: Roger is the director of Wammy's house. No idea why he's working in an orphanage, he hate kids. And why would Wammy take your laptop?

Tsukiko: ...No reason.

Mello: (glare) Don't lie to me!

Hikari: Because sis has been hacking into L's computer.

Mello: WHAT!? HOW!?

Tsukiko: Well, you see all you need is a compute-

Mello: (glare) I know you'll need to use a computer! I'm not stupid!

Tsukiko: (roll eyes) If you would let me finish. You'll need a computer that L has connected to before, because L won't delete the connection. He'll just ask the person to destroy it.

Mello: But your what? 10? 11? Why would L contact you?

Tsukiko: L didn't contact me. He contacted my parents. They used to work for him and they didn't destroy it properly once. All I had to do was fix it and it was working as good as new.

Hikari: I'll go see if Matt has wake bro up.

~At the hallway~

Hikari: (Walks to Kishko's room when she see Kishko on the floor) So... having trouble waking my brother up?

Matt: Yes.

Hikari: Do you need some help?

Matt: No. I got it under control.

Hikari: Whatever you say. (walk away)

Matt: Wait! How do I wake him up?

Hikari: You do it like this... Bro! Wake up! (kick Kishiko)

Kishiko: (shock awake) Huh!? What!?

Hikari: There you go!

Tsukiko: (walks up to Hikari) Come on! We still have to get my laptop back!

Hikari: (sigh) Coming, coming.

Mello: Come on! Hurry Up! Or we're not going to get your laptop!

Tsukiko/Hikari: Okie doki~ Bye~ (leaving with Mello)

~Outside L's room~

Tsukiko, Hikari and Mello is staring at L door.

Tsukiko: ...So...who wants to go in?

Hikari/Mello: Not me!

Tsukiko: Oh come on! Please?

Hikari/Mello: No.

Tsukiko: (sigh) I'll have to go in myself won't I?

Hikari: Yep!

Mello: Pretty much!

Tsukiko: (sigh) Fine. Here goes nothing.

Tsukiko opens the door, goes in and close the door.

Tsukiko: (looks around) Hey~ He's not here.

?: (from behind) Who's not here?

Tsukiko: (shock, quickly turn back to see L standing her) Oh L! You scared me!

L: Who are you looking for?

Tsukiko: (frown) You. I want my laptop back.

L: I'll return it to you on one condition.

Tsukiko: What is it?

L: You will help me with my work from now on.

Tsukiko: I've been helping you for 3 years, what makes you think I'll stop?

L: Yes, but now that we have met each other I'll like you to be my partner.

Tsukiko: (rise eyebrow) Why does the great L needs a partner for?

L: Do you want your laptop back?

Tsukiko: Yes.

L: Then do we have a deal?

Tsukiko: ...Fine. I'll be your partner.

L: (hands Tsukiko her laptop) Don't tell anyone about the deal, understand?

Tsukiko: (nod) Don't tell anyone, got it. I won't tell anyone at all.

L: Good, you may leave now. And if you have time there is some cases I want you to do. I've already put a copy in your laptop. Once you've finished, send me your results.

Tsukiko: Okay. No problem. If that's all I'll be going now. (wave) Bye~

L: Good bye.

~Outside L's room~

Tsukiko: I'm back~ Did you miss me~

Hikari: No. Not really.

Tsukiko: That's mean. (pout)

Hikari: Your the mean one! We have been waiting out here for an hour! What did you do in there? Take a nap?

Tsukiko: No! It took awhile to convince L to give me my laptop back!

Mello: He actually give you back your laptop?

Tsukiko: (grin) Yep~ Took awhile, but he finally return me my laptop!

Hikari: Can we go now? It's lunch time and I'm hungry~

Mello: Whatever.

Mello walks to the dinning hall with Tsukiko and Hikari following him.

~Dinning hall~

Matt: EAT IT OR I'LL KILL YOU!

Kishiko: Ye-yes sir. (starts eating)

Tsukiko, Hikari and Mello walks in.

Tsukiko: Wow, it's not even one day and you want to kill him already.

Matt: He is very irritating.

Hikari: (grin) Yep~ Lesson learned.

Matt: (nod) I should have learned it earlier. It would have save me a lot of pain.

Mello: (grin) Oh? Sounds like someones not having any fun~

Matt: (glare) Shut up Mello. And what about you? What have you been doing?

Tsukiko: (grin) Why don't you just spend the rest of the day with us?

Matt: B-but the bet...

Tsukiko: Just forget about it. It's better if you just hang out with us before you really kill Kishiko.

Matt: Okay.

They spend the rest of the day having fun.


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting Someone New

**Chapter 08: Meeting Someone New**

~Tsukiko's Room~

Tsukiko: I'm bored~

Hikari: Shut up. Your annoying.

Tsukiko: But I'm bored~ There's nothing to do~

Kishiko: We can go to that hallway that Wammy told us not to go near.

Tsukiko/Hikari: Sure. Why not?

~At the hallway~

Tsukiko: ...So~ Who wants to go first?

Hikari: Not me!

Tsukiko: Thank you for volunteering yourself Kis. Good luck!

Kishiko: What!? Me again! Why!?

Tsukiko: Because I say so.

Kishiko: ...Fine.

Hikari: Bye. Hey sis let's go get some hot coco and cookie.

Kishiko: Hey! What about me!?

Tsukiko: What about you?

Kishiko: Your both coming with me!

Kishiko grab both Tsukiko and Hikari, drag them into the hallway and stop in front a door.

Hikari: Let go of me!

Kishiko: NEVER!

Hikari: (growl) Then you better have a Will.

Kishiko: Why do I need a wheel?

Tsukiko: This Will, not wheel. And let go of me!

Kishiko: Fine... (let's go of Tsukiko and Hikari)

Tsukiko: Okay. Now how do we open the door?

Kishiko: With this! (takes out a chainsaw)

Hikari: Where did you get that!?

Tsukiko: Forget where did he get it! Where did he take it out from!?

Kishiko: (grin) A magician never tells his secret.

Hikari: If your a magician then sis is an angel.

Kishiko: She's an angel? Wow!

Tsukiko: (sigh) Kis, just open the door.

Kishiko: Fine. (starts cutting down the door)

~With Wammy~

Wammy: Mello, Matt have you seen Tsukiko, Hikari and Kishiko?

Mello: No. Why? Is something wrong?

Wammy: Oh no. Nothing's wrong. I just haven't seen any of them since yesterday. I'm afraid that they have gotten lost.

Mello: No way! We have showed them around yesterday! We've made sure that they know they're way around.

Matt: ...Maybe they went '_there'._

Mello: (turn to Matt) No way! We told them very clearly not to go near that place!

Wammy: That place? You mean _'that hallway'_?

Mello: (nod) They might have went there.

Wammy: (eyes widen) Oh no... (rush off)

~With Tsukiko, Kishiko and Hikari~

Kishiko: And... Done~

Tsukiko: Good job Kis.

Hikari: Let's go in.

Kishiko rush into the room and runs into a glass wall.

Tsukiko and Hikari laugh at kishiko.

?: (chuckle)

Tsukiko: Who are you?

?: I should be asking who you are. Seeing as you just cut a hole on my door.

Tsukiko: You have a glass wall in the middle of your room. I don't think you really need a door.

?: (chuckle) That's true. Now, if you don't mine I would like your names.

Tsukiko: I'm Tsukiko. This is my sister Hikari and that guy that ran into your glass wall is my brother Kishiko. Now, if _you_ don't mine we would like your name.

?: (chuckle) It's nice to meet you. I'm Beyond.

Tsukiko: (smile) Nice to meet you Beyond.

Hikari: Hello.

Kishiko: (wave) Hi!

Beyond: What are you doing here?

Tsukiko: We were bored~

Hikari: We? Oh no that's where your wrong. YOU were bored and we only came here because you were getting very annoying.

Tsukiko: (pout) I'm not that annoying.

Hikari: Sure~ Keep telling yourself that.

Beyond: (chuckle)

Tsukiko/Hikari: (turns to Beyond) What's so funny?

Beyond: (grin) The two of you.

Kishiko: Why are you behind a glass wall?

Beyond: (grin wider) Won't you like to know. How about this. You help me get out here and I'll tell you.

Tsukiko: You know we can just ask L right?

Beyond: (smirk) L will never tell you.

Hikari: If he doesn't tell us then sis can just hack into L's computer.

Beyond: There's no way a kid can hack into L's computer!

Kishiko: Really? But sis has been doing since she was 8.

Beyond: WHAT!? L never said anything about anyone hacking into his computer!

Tsukiko: Well it's not that hard.

Wammy: (rush in) Are you kids alright? Did he hurt you?

Tsukiko: Err...How is he suppose to hurt us if his behind a glass wall?

Hikari: Don't worry. We are fine.

Kishiko: Hey! Speak for yourself! My whole body hurts!

Hikari: It's your own fault! No one ask you to run into the glass wall.

Tsukiko: Anyway~ Are you looking for us?

Wammy: Yes, I was so worried. What are you doing here?

Beyond: Aww... You mean you didn't sent them here as playmates to keep me company? That's so mean of you~ I'm dying of boredom here~ Being locked in a room 24/7 isn't very fun you know~

Wammy: (glare) Then maybe you should have though of that before you did what you did.

Beyond: I didn't think I'll live long enough to be lock up.

Tsukiko: ...I think I know why you are locked up here.

Beyond: Oh? Let's hear it then.

Tsukiko: Your a serial killer.

Beyond: (rise eyebrow) Oh? What makes you say that? If I am a serial killer, then why am I lock up here in a orphanage full of kids instead of being in jail?

Hikari: He has a point sis.

Wammy sees that Tsukiko is not done explaining, keeps quiet and listens closely.

Tsukiko: Because...you used to live here and during you stay here you've met L...or maybe your his twin. You have information about him and that makes you dangerous. If you were locked in a jail you'll be able to tell the criminals everything you know about L and that will put L in danger.

Kishiko: But why will he lock him here? Why not somewhere else?

Tsukiko: Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

Beyond: (grin and clap his hands) Bravo! You are correct on all but one thing.

Tsukiko: What is it?

Beyond: L and I are not twins. But if we are, I'm obviously the better looking twin. (grin)

Tsukiko: Well you do take better care of yourself.

Beyond: So tell me. Are you the next generation of L's successor?

Tsukiko: Wh-what do you mean?

Wammy: That's enough!

Beyond: Do you know how I've met L? why don't you take a guess?

Tsukiko: ...You were one of L's successor.

Beyond: (grin) Correct~ I'm the second child taken in to Wammy's House, in an attempt to create a successor for L, first generation of L's successor~

Tsukiko: Second? What happened to the first?

Wammy: Enough. Come now kids. It's late and you need your rest. You'll start your first day of school tomorrow.

Beyond: Aww... come on. Let me tell them~

Tsukiko/Hikari: Ya~ Please~

Kishiko: Pretty please~

Wammy: No. Now come along. You shouldn't be here in the first place.

Beyond: Aww~ What's wrong? Afraid that they'll run off if they find out what happened to A? Don't want L to lose his new successor?

Wammy: That's enough! Beyond please stop it!

Beyond: Afraid that if they find out that A committed suicide after the pressure of having to succeed L became too much for him to handle they'll want nothing to do with him?

Wammy: That's enough! Come now kids. (gently push them out of the room)

Beyond: (waves happily while grinning) Bye~ Come again soon~

Quietly walk back to our rooms.

Wammy: Please don't go back to that room, okay? I don't want any of you to get hurt. Good night and rest well. (starts walking away)

Tsukiko: (gently grab Wammy's sleeve) Wammy? I just want you to know that I'm not afraid. I'm not going to run away from my promise to L. (smiles sweetly)

Wammy: (smile softly) Thank you. Now go to sleep. You'll need your rest.

Tsukiko/Hikari/Kishiko: Good night Wammy~


	9. Chapter 9 First Day of School

**Chapter 09: First Day of School **

~Tsukiko's room~

Hikari: (poke) Wake up sis!

Tsukiko: 5 more minutes...

Hikari: No! We're going to be late!

Tsukiko: (groan) Fine... (slowly get up)

Hikari: Hurry up! We still have to wake Bro up!

Tsukiko: Do we have to? Can't we just leave him?

Hikari: Do you want to get into trouble?

Tsukiko: (sigh) Fine... I'm done. Lets go wake him up...

~Outside Kisihko's room~

Hikari: I'm not going in.

Tsukiko: Why not?

Hikari: His room may be a dump.

Tsukiko: No way! It has only been a few days.

Hikari: Try it. You are going in yourself. Bye bye~ (push Tsukiko in)

Tsukiko: Hey! (fall in) Oh My God! It's a mess!

Hikari: Looks like a pigsty doesn't it?

Tsukiko: Yes! (walks up to what I think is the bed) WAKE UP KISHIKO?!

Kishiko: (sits up quickly and look at Tsukiko in shock)

Tsukiko: Good, now get dressed. Class is about to start. We'll be outside, so hurry up. (walks out and close the door)

Kishiko: (gets dressed, open the door and walks out) So what is your first class? Mine is art.

Tsukiko/Hikari: Law.

Kishiko: Wow, that's cool. Where is your classroom? Mine is Art room1.

Tsukiko/Hikari: Classroom 5.

Kishiko: Your both in the same class?! No fair!

Tsukiko: Whatever. Lets just go to class before we're late. See you later Kis. (wave)

Hikari: Bye Bro. (leaves with Tsukiko)

~At classroom 5~

Tsukiko: Hi Matt, Mello. How are you?

Mello: Why did you go there?

Tsukiko: (blink) Where did I go?

Mello: That hallway! We told you not to go there?!

Tsukiko: ...We were bored?

Hikari: WE!?

Tsukiko: Err...fine, I was bored.

Matt: How far did you go?

Mello: Matt! They could have gotten into trouble!

Tsukiko: We've met Beyond.

Matt: Really? Cool.

Mello: Wh-what! There's not way you could have hack into that!

Tsukiko: Didn't have too.

Hikari: My bro brings a chainsaw everywhere he go.

Mello/Matt: WHAT?!

Hikari: Ya, there's like a hole in the door now.

Tsukiko: But it's okay, there's a glass wall in the middle of the room so his not going anywhere.

?: Alright everyone settle down. Class is about to start. Oh you must be the new students Tsukiko and Hikari right?

Tsukiko/Hikari: Yep~ It's nice to meet you Mr...

Mr. Brown: I'm Mr. Brown. Nice to meet you too. Why don't you take a sit? I'm going to start class soon.

Tsukiko/Hikari: Okay~

Tsukiko: (sits next to Matt) Hey, what are you playing?

Matt: Pokemon. Did you really met Beyond?

Tsukiko: Yep. Why aren't you sitting with Mello?

Matt: I can ask you the same thing. Mello pays attention in class and apparently my game is disturbing him.

Tsukiko: Same with Hikari.

Matt: She must be very smart.

Tsukiko: Of course, she is the one doing my homework.

Matt: You know you'll have to do your own homework here right?

Tsukiko: I have better things to do.

Matt: Like hacking into L's computer?

Tsukiko: How did yo- Mello told you.

Matt: Yep.

Tsukiko: He didn't tell anyone else right?

Matt: Hmm...nope, but I think Near overheard us.

Tsukiko: Only Near? And he's not going to tell anyone right?

Matt: Yes and yes.

Tsukiko: That's good...

Mr. Brown: Matt. Tsukiko. Please stop talking and pay attention.

Matt/Tsukiko: Yes sir.

Mr. Brown: (continue teaching)

Tsukiko: (whisper) It is so boring~

Matt: (whisper) I know, but everyone who has the potential to be the next L needs to take this class.

Tsukiko: (whisper) Everyone here is L's successor?

Matt: (whisper) Well...no. They have the potential but only the top students is L's successor.

Tsukiko: Oh...who is the top students?

Matt: That will be Near and Mello. Near is 1st and Mello is 2nd.

Tsukiko: What about you?

Matt: I'm 3rd.

Tsukiko: Wow! That's so cool! You must be very smart

Matt: (smile) It's not that hard.

Tsukiko: Yeah, but still-

Mr. Brown: Tsukiko would you like to tell us to answer the question?

Tsukiko: Err...What's the question?

Mr. Brown: If you have been paying attention you'll know the question and the answer to it.

Tsukiko: Sorry?

Mr. Brown: If you can answer the question then I won't punish you. Name one types of law and give an example for each answer.

Tsukiko: Criminal Law. It is the body of law that relates to crime. It regulates social conduct and proscribes threatening, harming, or otherwise endangering the health, safety, and moral welfare of people. It includes the punishment of people who violate these laws. Criminal law differs from civil law, whose emphasis is more on dispute resolution and victim compensation than on punishment.

Mr. Brown: Good. Now pay attention as the next part is very important.

Tsukiko: Yes teacher.

Mr. Brown: (continue teaching)

Matt: How do you know all those? I mean you didn't even pay attention to him.

Tsukiko: Let's just say, I have my ways~

Matt: And you are not going to tell me, are you?

Tsukiko: Yep~

~After Class~

Mello: You two should pay more attention in class! I mean you are just wasting the teacher and everyone else time.

Hikari: Mello's right. You're wasting teachers time to stop teaching and scolding you. If mommy and daddy knows you will be in very big trouble sis.

Mello: Even if you two don't want to study the others wants to study. The importance of law is very crucial. The most important thing is that law forms the foundation on which any civilized society is based. Nature has its own laws. So does society. Also law is-

Tsukiko: (grin) Ha! I win again!

Matt: Will you stop cheating!

Tsukiko: (smirk) Like I said, I didn't cheat~

Mello: PAY ATTENTION?! This is important!

Tsukiko: Oh will you look at the time. We have to go to our next class now.

Matt: Will then lets go. Won't want to be late now do we? (walks off with Tsukiko to they're next class)

Hikari: What is your next class Mello?

Mello: Math.

Hikari: Same. Guess we're in the same class again.

Mello: Hope the two of them are not together in the same class again.

Hikari: ...I have the same timetable as sis.

Mello: I have the same timetable as Matt...

Mello and Hikari take out they're timetable.

Hikari: ...We have the same timetable...

Mello: That means they have the same timetable too...

Hikari: (groan) What are we going to do?

Mello: I don't know but we better get going or we'll be late.

~Classroom 10~

Tsukiko: Hey Hikari! Look who's here.

Hikari: Bro?

Kishiko: Hi Hikari~ (wave happily)

Hikari: What are you doing here? Don't tell me your in the same class as us?

Kishiko: Okay!

Hikari: Okay what?

Kishiko: I won't tell you I'm in the same class as you.

Hikari: ...Sis his in the same class as us isn't he?

Tsukiko: Yep~

Mello: (look at Near and grin) Kishiko, your going to sit next to Near.

Kishiko: Okay. (goes sit next to Near)

Hikari: Bye, I'm goimg to sit with my new friend.

Tsukiko: Who?

Hikari: Defiantly not you.

Tsukiko: Of course it's not me. I'm your sister.

Hikari: Yeah and if your my friend you'll be a old one, not a new one.

Tsukiko: It doesn't matter. I'm your sister not your friend.

Hikari: Whatever. (goes sit next to Mello)

Tsukiko: (sit next to Matt) Well...what do you want to do?

Matt: I challenge you.

Tsukiko: Again?

Matt: I'm not going to stop until I win!

Tsukiko: Hmm...Okay. Get ready to lose!

~lunch time~

Mello: I can't believe the both of you played your stupid game during the whole lesson!

Tsukiko: Then don't believe it.

Mello: I'm being serious here! Mathematics, is a value that may change within the scope of a given problem or set of operations. In contrast, a constant is a value that remains unchanged, though often unknown or undetermined. The concepts of constants and variables are fundamental to many areas of mathematics and its applications. A -

Matt: Yes! I finally win!

Tsukiko: Good. Then you can finally leave me alone.

Mello: ARE YOU TWO LISTENING TO ME!?

Matt/Tsukiko: Yes Mello.

Hikari: It's not funny sis. You really need to study.

Tsukiko: Hey! At lest I didn't fall asleep like Kishiko!

Kishiko: Hey, it's not my fault the lesson was so boring.

Hikari: (sigh) You two will never learn.

Kishiko: Learn what?

Hikari: (sigh) I give up.

Tsukiko: Relax sis. Just enjoy the rest of the day.

They spend the rest of the day relaxing and having fun.


End file.
